When Worlds Collide
by DraklaShadow
Summary: Voldemort is dead, but why isn't there a happily ever after? more people are being involved, humans now have superpowers, fiction came to life. how do we set things right? but Sel and Draco faces more problems, love triangle. Sequel to Unexpected. Review!
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visiter

_When two worlds clashes into one? Yeah, make that…NOW!_

**Ok here it is, the first chapter of Unexpected 2. Good news, the plot thickens by the minute and new faces are seen nearly every chapter. Bad news...I have no clear idea of how to put all the ideas together into one big story. But anyhow, enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters in the story apart from myself, lol.  
><strong>

_Run. _That's the first word which came into my mind as I dashed through the school hall. What am I running from, you asked? Simple, I'll tell you. I'm running from some of the boys in my school, plus the Joker from Batman…and sadly no, I'm not joking. Why? How did that happen? You would probably ask. Well…How Am I Supposed To Know!

Right now, I feel so powerless, so delicate. Am I really the only one that doesn't' have a special power? Since that day, everyone changed, they all started to use magic. Holly, she can read minds. Kirsty, she can fly. Katrina, she can turn invisible. Merlin has the power of mind control. Day and night, I see people appear from nowhere, or simply vanish into thin air. Teleporting themselves away instead of walking, or running with lightning speed, about 10 miles a minute.

But what can I do? Nothing…I brought Harry back to life, but it also gave everyone what they want, a secret desire deep inside. At the same time, it leaves me powerless. You think that helping everyone to get what they wanted is a good thing right?

Wrong! I'm here getting chased after. So here I am, running around like a complete fool. Waving my arms around, screaming like a loony. You think that looks fun? Well…think again.

"Get her, I want her alive!" I heard someone shout out. _Great…_I thought to myself, _what am I suppose to do now? Oh, how I wish that Kakashi's here…_Strange I know, Draco is the one I should be thinking of. But right now, only Kakashi will be able to help me.

Then the weirdest thing happened, I was no longer being chased. I looked around, the boys got knocked out. The Joker's dead, his body, cut up with sharp objects, which looks a lot like windmill knives. This is the work of no other than Kakashi Hatake, since he is the only ninja that I know, and have been mixed into this new earthly like world.

I was wrong; standing there in front of me was in face Draco and a handsome, black haired boy in a pony-tail. The boy had a tired look in his eyes and with his hands in his pockets his forehead protector on the side of his arm, he yawned, "how troublesome…" His actions reminded me of someone, someone familiar.

_Of course, this boy must be…no. It couldn't. Could it? I guess Kakashi's not the only on after all…_I thought to myself. "Um hi….thanks for saving me…and umm sorry for being troublesome, I guess…" I whispered the last part. Hearing some sort of a snort, I frowned and glared at Draco.

"You see? What did I tell you? Pretty cute or what?" Draco said to the boy next to him, who simply shrugged and said, "yeah, I though as much." I just stayed there, blushing like mad and staring at the two with disbelief.

"Oh err, sorry. I'm glad that you're ok. This is Selena Zhou." Draco said pointing at me, "and this is my best friend and old neighbour Shik…" "Yes, I know. He's the famous, lazy boy genius, Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet you." I said. "Hey…" he yawned again. _So I was right, wonder how he and Draco became best friends…yep, he's lazy alright…_

"Sorry I'm late; I hope I didn't miss too much. Oh and it's nice to see you here Shikamaru." a cool yet familiar voice rang out behind me…


	2. Chapter 2 Answers

_so what did you all think of chapter 1? i'm still trying to fit all my ideas into one big one, so you guys might have to wait awhile._

**I do not own any of the characters.**

I jumped, and turned. The voice belonged to no other than the copy-ninja himself, Kakashi Hatake. "Oh my gosh, Kakashi!" I squeaked and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled under his mask, "hi there, my young friend. It's been a while since we all got together. Now let's see, it's been a month? Certainly two…" he stared as we stared blankly back at him, "Three maybe?" we kept on staring, he leaned forwards and grabbed me, eyes widening, "It can't be four… right?"

Sighing, "It's been nearly a year, Kakashi." Draco answered for me.

"So long? How old are you all now? 13? 14?" he asked.

"I'm 16…nearly 17 Kakashi…" I sighed, _he never changed._

Letting out a light hearted laugh, he said, "Oh, well, sorry about my terrible memory. Anyway, what are you doing here Shikamaru?"

"What a drug, I really don't feel like explaining, it's too troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Draco brought him here; they used to be neighbours and still are best friends. And umm he just saved me from the joker." I answered for him, _terrible memory? Liar!_

"Well it's nice to see that you're ok, Selena." Kakashi said, "And yeah I noticed, I was just wondering why there's a clown lying around. I remember watching The Dark Knight with you, but I don't remember Shika killing him."

"He didn't, well, not supposed to. I guess that the fact you guys go pulled into my world, must have changed history." I said. They stare at me, I stared back and shrugged.

"Yeah, that could happen." Kakashi said, scratching the back of my head.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Yep, it's gonna take a lot of work to put everyone back to where they belong. But Shika, if you're just gonna keep on saying 'troublesome' all that time like you always do, then you are troublesome yourself" I joked.

He stared at me for a few seconds, and then smiled. Then turning back to his usual self, "Troublesome woman." he muttered to himself, didn't expect anyone to hear him, but I did.

"Troublesome man." I said back to him, and of course, he was staring again.

"So, have you thought of a way to stop all this chaos yet?" Draco asked, looking hopefully at Kakashi, who shook his head in shame. Shika lets out a sigh of frustration, while all eyes turned to me.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked. They just went on staring, "Will someone please tell me what's going on, or is everyone feeling like staring at Selena-ish today?" Shikamaru blushed.

"Uuummm hmm, sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we be thinking of ideas?" Draco asked, looking just a tiny bit annoyed. Kakashi and I both looked at each other and let out a small chuckle.

"yeah, sure, sure…why not, so umm guys, who's got an idea?" I asked, eyeing the others hopefully.

"I got an idea! BELIEVE IT!" someone shouted out, behind me…


	3. Chapter 3 Calling all Ninjas

_sooooorrrrrrrry! i know it's been a while since i updated this one, but i was really busy..also Friends with Death is the one that i'm more unsure about, not like this one, where i got most the ideas written down. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone._**

* * *

><p>"Oh hell, not this again..." Shikamaru sighed.<p>

_Great...geuss we will not get any peace..._

"Naruto, you idiot!" another person shouted.

_oh I see, so that's how it is...Wait...so if she's here then that means..._

"Sakura...Naruto...and those are my team mates..." A boy with raven black hair said, he was wearing a shirt with the Uchiha Crest. _sasuke...just like i thought...I wonder...if he got his revenge yet._

_"_But I really do have an idea!" Naruto whinned.

"Spill it then!" Sakura yelled.

_wow, guess Naruto will save the day! _"So, what's your idea, Naruto?" I asked.

"That we should all go and eat ramen!" he shouted._..you got to be kidding me..._

_"_That's your idea? It doesn't even have anything to do with the problem!"

"oh sorry...wait, what is the problem?" he ask.

Sakura smacked him on the head, "Naruto you BAKA!"

"OWW! What's that for?" Naruto whinned.

"For being an idiot. Naruto, next time please can you make sure that you know what's going on first? Thanks." Shika said.

"Why you..." Naruto started but was cut off by Kakashi, "Right then, before we start world war 3, we need to think our way out of this. Shikamaru and Sasuke, you will be in charge of the rest. Draco, I need you to create an army, learn as many spells as you can...Selena, you can...well I don't know...you can come with me, and learn some ninja moves and maybe a few jutsus...well? Off with you all, and I'll see you later." he winked at me, before disappering into thin air.

_Well, at lest now I'll have something to do..._

* * *

><p>sorry it's short, but i got to run, i got a lesson to go to.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Selena's Mind

_ok now that i have finally finished writing Friends With Death, i'll have more time to write this._

**_Disclaimer: i do not own anyone expect moi! :P_**

* * *

><p>I lay there in my bed, but could not fall aseep, twisting and turning as I, once again gone throught the game of my mind...<p>

_What I was doesn't matter...What I have now become, is marely just a mistake. I'm no longer what I used to be, even though I did not want to be...Naive, as always. Weird, what I've become. Deadly and dark, became my heart. Kind and Oh, all too loving is what I am, what I always am! The girl who do not hate, is what I hate...My soul, barely just a fantasy, cherished or perished (more like) from my own stupidity...Silent and cold, am I? Yet, my caringness. was not enough to break the silence. Mysterious and emotionless, am I? Hidden behide a mask made of mist._

_And yet, they know me as the one who is cheerful, and glad to help, but who in the world could have known that that this youthful maiden is trying to pull out of her misery. Who would have known, the real reason why she sheed the rain...was it really her favorite weather? No, it was because no one will see her cry..._

_Inside every girl there is a secret bond to be revealed. But sometimes I wonder...maybe not this one..._

_Who would have asked why is it that I am the way I am? Why I am so sensitive that I would cry over something that is so fake, something that soesn't concern me? I'll tell them! I'll tell them! 'cos, I'm tired...tired of hiding, wired from crying. Outside I'm lying, inside I'm bleeding. Yeah, you see me smiling, but deep down I'm dying._

_To me, my life is make-believe. I am what I've become. Goddess of love, Guardian of Light and Hope in this galaxy. A fallen angel of pure friendship. Princess of Darkness. I am like a murky ghost floating around. Now I know why I like being with Kakashi and Shikamaru, their lay-backness and freedom..._

_I can't be what you want me to be. When you say, do better! Work harder! Go forwards and acheive! I can't...and want to know why? Because I'm not you!_

_So I say to myself, living in my own world of love and pain, people come and go, teaching me that solitude is the world's worst kind of pain. My powers made me happy, it made me whole...It was nice to know that I live to help others...But now, knowing it's gone, yet I'm still here...I don't think I belong. I still have my family, friends and the guys, but without a meaning, it's the same like being alone..._

_In the 'Dark Days', I taught myself to see, what there is to see. Hear, what there isn't to hear. Smell and taste, what no one but a true ninja can. Feel, what I was born to feel. Yet read, what, even things I shouldn't read. Believe in what's there, when there is no more to believe. And then...Dream a better dream...But mine...can not be worked to be made a reality..._

I stood up and walked out of the room into the brightness, outside...

* * *

><p>Ok that was a very annoying chapter, it will be the only one, I was mad at my dad one day and wrote this randomly, so here it is.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Kakashi's saddness

_Ok sorry about weird last chapter, but this one is better I promise!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except myself :P_**

I wondered around, my deeper. Half an hour, one maybe, until I stopped dead. I was in a clearing. But that was not what stopped me...What startled me was Kakashi, staring at a large boulder with names inseribed in it. _A grave..._

*Kakashi's POV*

I come here every morning, so why do I still feel just as ashamed and detroyrf as I did the days they ended up here? Me, standing here, maybe this is why, I'm always late.

This is where everyone I once cared and loved is now. With my hands in my pockets, I just stood there. I stared at the names on the stone. "I'm sory" I whispered to each of them. I trembled as I said sorry to that name that mattered the most...Obito Uchiha...

*Selena's POV*

I stared at Kakashi, watching him apologize quietly, over and over again. My throat stung. I slowly let myself walk closer, until I was directly behind him. I reached out my hand so it would touch his arm.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." even with sadness in his voice, it did not shook, I still felt a stab of pain in my heart.

"Does it have to be?" I asked.

I saw a small smile under his mask, "let's get out of here, it's too depressing." he said in a light-hearted tone. _Poof, it's like he had a split personality._

_"_You hungry? I'm starving." He said.

"No..." I lied, My stomach growled, he let out a small snigger. I wacked him, "Shut up, so i'm hungry, big deal."

"Your stomach is more honest than you are." he teased.

"You know why? I am so hungry, maybe even enough to empty your wallet when you pay for my food!" I teaased back.

"Oh? who said anything about me paying?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I did! Now pay up!"

I tried to sneak a peak at him while he eats, but he was purposingly eating into his bowl so that his face was covered.

After we finished, we walked together to the trainning grounds. "Now, I'm going over the rules I said to all my students." I nodded. _Student, great...does that mean..._

_"_Rule number one: when I'm teaching you'll have to call me sensei or master!" _Yep...hell._

"Rule number two: Don't kill anyone during training." _It's not like i could..._

"Rule number three: don't display any favoritism, like alwayschoosing the easy ones to fight against." _I made myself a mental note for that one sensei._

"Rule number four: don't be useless to me and be willing to learn, or else I'll regret my decision."

"I am and maybe you'll be the useless one when I start to get my powers back." I challanged.

He laughed, "Okay, okay, I take back that back. Rule Number five...ignore rule four."

I laughed, "So umm sensei...oh that's weird, I geuss I'll need to get used to call calling you that...Anyways, where are we going?"

"Somewhere without knowing that Gai or Lee or even Naruto would show up, as we can train!" Kakashi told me.

"You need training?" I asked innocently.

"Very funny." he rolled his eyes. I could only see the one that was uncovered though. He lead me into the forests, I got lost in it before, untail we got into a clearing. "The bell test? That's my training?" I asked.

"Well, no. You need to learn some basic moves first." he said, as I mentally slapped myself. _Yeah , of course._

So for the rest of the day, I trained as hard as I could, exhausted, muscles screaming. _No, I have to do it again, I need to get it right. _

_"_Selena, stop! you're gonna out do yourself, you did great." shouted Kakashi. I ignored him, as I took another step forwards. The darkness closed in, I saw him dashing towards...

* * *

><p>there what ya all think?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 It started

_Hi everyone, I know, I know. it's been ages since I posted anything for this story, but you see, I just got into a new orchestra and we have been practicing none stop. Also I had a lot of Film course work to do. sorry -_-. Please don't hate me for it, *puppy eyes.* _

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BUT MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**_

_Now, go read the story, and review please, I'll carry on writing if i get reviews, and i give cookies!_

normal talking: BLAHBLAHBLAH

_thoughts: BLAHBLAHBLAH_

* * *

><p>*Nightmare*<p>

I stared at the small girl in front of me.

"If I grant you three wishes what would they be?" her voice rang out crystal clear, inside my head.

"To know everything, to have a lot of power and to be special." I stated.

My surroundings changed. I was now reading. Family, friends came to me, but I took no notice, they all left me...one by one. "No! Stop! Please come back!" I shouted.

"Knowledge that could be learnt forever, is that what you want?" The girl asked.

"No, I want to learn for myself and others. I learn in order to help them, I will never blank them or ignore them for my own good." I said.

She give me this weird look, "well, ok...onto wish number 2!"

This time, I was fighting in a war, I used some weird power to kill the king. But I kept on going. My friends looking bewildered as I slaughtered them, one by one.

"Power that can not be stopped, is that what you wanted?" The girl asked warily, staring at me with disgust.

"No! I want power to beat the evil in the world, someone has to do it. So why not me?"

The girl let out a hysterical laugh, "okay, wish number 3!"

I was falling, mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers, dead in the hands of evil, their blood float around like the river. I saw people I knew as I tried desperately to warn them, frantically grabbing onto their sleeves, hoping that someone, just someone, anyone, would stop and listen to me. But the life left their eyes as they became cold and emotionless. Their houses burning, red and orange dancing across the sky. "Please! No more..." I screamed.

"You wanted to be special didn't you? How does it feel to be the only one alive?" Her face twisted, her laugh, like the devil in disguise.

"No, I wanted to make something out of my life, make people see me as who I am..." I said, hanging my head in shame.

"Well! Remember, power is not everything, it's not the key to success and happiness, use that power to help the others and you will get their love in return. Knowledge is good, but there are some that is not to be known, and you silly! You can't learn everything, not even if have 9 lives! You are special, the way you are, you want to be somebody, you are. Remember, the fire of will is burning stronger yet. Live your life the way you know it and don't let others stop you! Live your life to the fullest...rememb..." Something suddenly stopped her. She fell, dead.

"Come...come to me, child." The voice of a demon coaxed. I stayed where I am, unknown what to do. A sword slashed down to my shoulder, breaking skin, I screamed. "Selena, Selena, Selena, you will learn to obey rules. Selena, Selena..." He chanted.

*End of nightmare*

"Selena!"

I woke up with a start, Kakashi standing over my face. The second I opened my eyes, he was about 2 inches from my face.

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" He grinned.

"yeah, figures..." I mumbled, before bolting upwards, before wincing at the fast impact of bumping my head against his. _Ouch_! "What did I say?"

"Hm? All I heard was, 'stop' and 'please no more'" he mimics me and answered in a bored tone, but even then you couldn't miss the smirk under his mask. _That perv!_

I rolled my eyes and sighed, _what was that about? Wait...how did he..."_how did you get in here?" I asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Well, it was late, and I took you home after you...fainted. I was in the living room, till I heard you scream, so I kicked down the door to see what's up. Some hell of a dream huh..." he trailed off, "look, I'm sorry about the door, I'll try and get it fix up while you get ready."

I tried, I really tried, but I couldn't. I clenched onto my shoulder and gasped. Blood was already leaking through the thin shirt I was wearing. Kakashi had to lay me back down again. As he cleaned my wound, he asked me what's going on. I told him was happened in Hogwarts. "...And if I got this right, this is not good. It happened before, and this could only mean one thing..." The next the happened was totally out of our thoughts, the window next to my bed smashed. Shika and Draco jumped in. I paled, _it started..._

* * *

><p><em>well, well and there you go. READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<em>

_DraklaShadow  
><em>


End file.
